Immortal Ice
by daydreamingbadwolf
Summary: Delia is a woman who has been broken and beaten by the world, and when her home is attacked she is sent on a quest across Middle Earth to warn the inhabitants of the coming danger. Along the way she must face the many demons of her past, and perhaps even find a future. This is my first fic so please be gentle with me! Eventual Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I could hardly see from all of the smoke and rain in my eyes. The wind was howling behind me as the out of shape draft horse pumped his legs desperately beneath us. Half from his own fright and half from my frantic urging and yelling pleas of ****_faster, faster_****in Khuzdul. Looking back I feel bad for all that I put the poor creature through. I had, shall I say, ****_stolen _****him from a Dalish tradesman, but in my defence I really had no other choice. We never really had a need for full sized horses in Erebor, they were too large for us to ride and anything that we needed to haul could be handled by a strong and hardy pony.**

**Even through my momentary sympathy I pressed on pushing that lazy clydesdale harder and harder suppressing those thoughts along with most others that didn't involve getting somewhere, anywhere but here. **

**I had been roused from my sleep by a frantic Gimli. ****_Gimli? _****I thought, ****_He went home hours ago, why is he back at the palace?_****As soon as the world came into focus I knew something was wrong. I could see flashing lights coming from my window. I knew those lights. Those were the lights of fire. I ran out of bed and to the window, letting my eyes fall upon the shades of orange and yellow dancing in the sky.**

**There was screaming coming from inside the mountain, I had heard those screams before too, those were the screams of a doomed people, those watching their city their people burn, except last time I had been amongst the screaming .**

**I looked back at Gimli, his eyes dancing with fear, last time he had merely heard of the fires from others, I couldn't imagine how this felt for him. I ran over to the corner of my bed, grabbed my sword and strapped the too big belt around my waist. Not caring that I was still in my night gown I grabbed the sheathed dagger from under my pillow and stuffed it in my one of my boots as I put them on.**

**I raced for the door hoping that he would follow. ****_I have to find Fili, _****I thought, he was no doubt somewhere in the fray, I was unsure what beast was down there, but that was undoubtedly where he would be. "No, not this time Miss Delia, King's orders, he doesn't want ya to fight."**

**My short temper sparked, "What do you mean he 'doesn't want me to fight' what does he suggest I do Gimli? Run? No, I don't care about a damned thing Fili thinks, I will not run, not again, and that leaves fighting as my only option." I yelled back at him in a rather harsh tone.**

**"****You think I want ter be askin' ya this? If Fili could get away he would do this himself, he wants you ter warn the surroundin' kingdoms, hell, he might as well be askin' you ter tell the world cause once this army is done with us they will no doubt come for them. Mark my words this wont stop here, and you're damn close to the fastest rider in this mountain!" Gimli was scared, I could tell from his tone, never before would he have dared raise his voice at me like that.**

**"****Army?" horrified, I raced out the door before he could stop me. Of course, I would stay near him, sometimes that man needed to have his adoptive aunt at his side, but at this moment I sprinted away from my quarters leaving him in the dust.**

**I was greeted by the sight of people running and screaming, trying to get out of the city. I leaped down the steps that led to some of the palace chambers, more specifically mine and Fili's mother's. **

**Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I was launched into a tornado of frantic servants trying to make their way towards the gates and into more chaos. I briefly looked behind me to make sure Gimli was still there, and, sure enough, I could see his red head weaving between people and flying towards me. **

**With confidence that I had not lost him, I began shoving through the fray of people seeming to all head in the same direction that I was. After a seemingly endless struggle through the masses of people I reached the top of the staircase that led out to the rest of the city. Although I was far from them, I could see the amber fire light shining in from the distant balconies overlooking the city of Dale below and the lands beyond.**

**I decided to take the the route directly to my right that ran along the side of the underground city that would lead me directly to the main entrance. I bolted full speed until I could feel the heat of fire radiating onto my face. **

**Skidding to a halt in front of the road leading out of Erebor. Before my eyes was a scene that seemed to be straight from one of the nightmares that plagued my dreams every night.**

**Orcs ran all over the land between a mile down the road leading to Dale and the cobblestone street on which I stood. In the skies the screeching calls of Fire Drakes echoed upon the wind, at least ten of these monstrosities circled the Lonely Mountain blasting bursts of fatal flames down towards the soldiers fighting on the ground and into the openings the led inside the protected city. At the sight of the very same flames that at one time brought down my people, and my family, to the point of their own demise****. ****Images of flames from another beast began to flash before my eyes, and the sound of a people, many long dead, echoed in my ears, drowning out the sound of those now around me running for their lives or fighting for them. **

**_No, this cannot happen now. _****I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed those images away.****_That was then, this is now. _****I quickly brought my mind back to the present and focused on the task at hand. Fili. My relationship with him ran much deeper than a king to a lady of his land, as it had for nearly sixty-seven years at the time. When Erebor was reclaimed the both of us felt as if we had lost everything that we had to the cause, in my case I had, so we had bound together and formed a bond that brought us together as the family that we now are, him, me, and all of the thirteen dwarves from the company.**

**Drawing my trusty blade****,****Orcrist****.****I launched myself into the fray slashing at any orc within reach as I sprinted forward. Two giant grimy hands reach down to lift me by my waist mid stride, stopping me in my tracks. "What is this? The****_King Under the Mountain _****would allow such a pretty thing like yourself into such violence? What kind of man would allow such a thing as that?" The creature hissed with a malicious grin creeping it's way onto his vile face. **

**He slung me over his giant shoulder and in one fluent motion I thrust my sword, driving it into his shoulder blade with enough force to break through both his thick skin and the thin leather armor that covered his upper body. While he was howling from the pain of the wound, I flung myself gracefully from him landing slightly behind where he stood. He whirled around, screaming and growling, and advanced on me. Tightening my grip on Orcrist I ran to meet him in the middle, first running my blade through his knees and then through his grimy neck, decapitating him and covering my precious knife in murky black blood.**

**Leaving his body behind me I continued my pursuit of the king until I could see his blonde head above the crowds. Fili clearly had seen me as well, for he fought through the throng of orcs and soldiers until he was next to me. "Fili!" I screamed at him as he approached me. The screeches from the Drakes above our heads making my voice hardly audible.**

**"****Aunt Delia!" He yelled back, "You must leave now! Find a pony and warn-"**

**I cut him off mid sentence, "Fili, I don't give a damn about other kingdoms, my only priority is our people, anyone else is not my concern!" The words were selfish, and speaking to a king, had the words been said by anyone else could have meant serious trouble. Words like this were my nature, I cared for very few people in the world and being so few I deemed that the safety of everyone else could have been handled by someone else.**

**As the words left my mouth a blaze from somewhere above us landed about a yard in front of our feet. In unison we fell backwards off our feet and onto our backs. I gazed up at the heavens to catch a glimpse of the creature that caused my comprising state.**

**When my eyes caught a glimpse of the beast I was slightly underwhelmed. The only other dragon that I had ever experienced had been Smaug the Destroyer, and what I now beheld was hardly the size of his leg. This wasn't right. Dragons were extinct, I had watched the very last one be slain, but now there were countless miniaturized, or, as I was starting to guess, adolescent beasts circling above my head. **

**I turned my head to see Fili staring back at me. His dull green eyes bore into my heart. It hurt him to ask this of me, it hurt him to hear those screams, to see that fire, and to hear the cries of battle all around him. Those were the eyes of a man who had given up hope, he was a man who believed he would die, and that his people would yet again fall . The begging look that he gave me told me that warning other kingdoms of this danger and knowing that by sending me away he possibly could save another man's people, another man's family, was about all of the hope that he had left in him. **

**I sprang up then, both to be on my feet and to separate myself from that pleading look. I knew I had to, if this was all the hope he had left, I would grant him this, I could not bare to see another man from that family with absolutely no hope in his eyes. I locked eyes with him once more giving him a silent submission as we both launched ourselves into the fray again. Fili turned one way, and I turned the the other, heading back towards the city. **

**Again hacking down the orcs standing in my way I look desperately around for any four-legged beast that could take me away from this mountain faster than my own two legs. Making my way back up the road I tried to look through the balconies for any sign of a pony that was half suitable to ride. Peeling my eyes away from the city, I suddenly realized that my path had become clearer, in fact there was no longer anything in my way.**

**Of course I did know that nothing being in my path in the middle of a giant fiery battle was a practical impossibility but I kept running, my mind far too clouded to think of Possibilities, impossibilities, or anything of the sort. Mid- stride a great wind overtook me, blowing my dark blonde hair in my face, blinding me from seeing my path. I brushed it out of my eyes only to see three massive talons standing in my path.**

**My blood ran cold as I slowly turned my head up. The beast before me was bronze in color, had deep emerald colored eyes, and was as big as an eagle, definitely not full grown. It lowered its neck until its head was merely the length of two men above my own. I was frozen in place and could see nothing but the legs of the beast in front of me. "You should learn to control the fear that your eyes betray, dwarf." a voice from above me bellowed over the sounds of bloodshed. When I looked to the voice I found a man sitting upon the great beast's shoulders. **

**The man was young from what I could see, and was clad in purple robes, he also wielded a golden staff ordained with red gems. ****_He is a wizard_****I thought as I stared at him, ****_which means he is dangerous_****. I could do nothing but stare, how could a mere man be allied with such a horde of dragons, dragons held allegiance to noone nor would they comply to the wants of men unless they were getting a payout.**

**I had the sense to begin backing away, but as soon as I took a step backwards he raised his golden staff "Don't be afraid of him little dwarf girl, he only bites when I tell him to, it is me that you should fear and me alone." he bellowed at me. His voice was mocking and he wore a grin that made a flame of anger rise up in my chest. Had there not been a dragon between us I probably would have advanced upon him, intent on taking that smile off of his face myself.**

**He yelled something unintelligible and I was overcome by a bright green light. I could see nothing save for what was directly in front of me, which happened to be this man and his steed. All of the sounds of battle around me dissipated as I was consumed by the light. I could not move. I knew in an instant that I had been enchanted, but what that entailed I did not know, for all I knew my life could end in an instant. **

**Then, as soon as it came it was gone. **

**I blinked trying to clear my vision as the mighty beast spread it's wings once more and took to the sky whirling the dust and dirt beneath it's talons into the air around me.**

**The pain began in my head. It felt as if someone had lit a fire inside of my skull, I hadn't felt a pain so extreme for what felt like a lifetime. I clenched my jaw, blinked my now watering eyes and tried to brush off my encounter with the young man in order to continue my mission.**

**As soon I took a step toward the mountain city's gate I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The fire in my head traveled down my body, and by the time it reached my lower back I could no longer hold in the yell of agony that I had been suppressing in the back of my throat. It felt like every bone in my body was simultaneously being crushed and there was nothing I could do to stop it.**

**I writhed on the cold stone road, hoping that my yells were not audible over the sounds of battle around me. I knew I was going to die, I was laying in the middle of a battlefield under some unknown enchantment that brought about a pain that made death sound like the biggest blessing that life had to offer me. **

**The pain began to subside, if only enough for me to begin to see. Something was terribly wrong. The peach colored night gown that had formerly come down to my ankles now lay directly across my knees leaving part of my legs exposed to the cool mountain air.**

**I could hear footsteps coming rapidly towards me, but the sound came to me as more of a pounding in my head, making me cry all the more louder. I blinked my eyes in an attempt to clear the fog as a man with bright green eyes and red bushy hair push through the fighting of dwarves and orcs to reach my side.**

**When he reached where I lay he knelt by my shoulder and a look of fright and shock scrawled across his face. "My lady, can you move?" He screamed at me, attempting to keep himself calm. I would not bring myself to answer him until I had silently appraised him, as I did with every person I met. His eyes were wide and emerald colored as he scanned the expanse of snow blood and bodies that lay beyond me, and his orange hair was disheveled. He wore simple clothes and had a clear face, save for a few drops of black blood and dirt which he probably acquired from those fighting around him. **

**I hesitated before I answered, "I think so," but truth be told I felt as if I had gotten in a fight with a raging bull and lost. He stood up and offered me his hand not sparing me another glance. I shoved it away and staggered to my feet, which felt as though they may fall from beneath me again.**

**Grabbing Orcrist off of the ground I looked behind the man who I stood at eye level with and for the first time noticed a fully saddled chestnut colored stallion standing behind him. **

**I started toward him forgetting about the boy trying to be my hero. I ran a hand down the steed's snout, although I knew that any attempt I made to calm him would be in vain, for the battle was still going raging on around us. For a brief second I was awestruck by this creature. I never feared horses as many of my kin did, I had revered them. Something about them was always so powerful and mighty to me, but as I stood stroking the white line that ran from the top of his head to his snout he seemed to be no more than a tall pony.**

**I rounded his side and mounted his back, taking his reins in my hand I turned him away from the city and nudged him into a run. "Wait! My horse!" I turned him mid stride and allowed him to stop at the sound of his master's voice.**

**"****While it may have seemed noble of you, boy, helping me was folly!" I scoffed at him, the smoke was beginning to make my eyes water. "But, no matter how big a fool you are, you were trying to help, so I will pass on a small piece of wisdom to you, run. Run as far and as fast as you can, because those scaley furnaces will not spare you, and I can promise that!" **

**With those words I turned, leaving him staring after me with a look of wonder in his eyes at the words that had just left my mouth. As much as it pained me, I wove in and out of the fighting man and orcs, all bones in my body aching at every move. **

**Fighting the pain was the easy part, what truly weakened me was when I made the decision to turn in the saddle when I was about a mile away from the edge of battle. Drakes circled and dove at The Lonely Mountain like vultures on a carcass. Men, women, and children ran from the city and into the freys of battle from all entrances, and the smell of smoke and death was carried on the breeze. I had seen this before. That place was my home, I had sacrificed everything that was important to me to get it back, and now it seemed that I was destined to see it fall once more.**

**I blinked the quickly forming tears from my eyes, let out a shaky breath, and urged the stallion forward once again. I began to rebuild the emotional wall I had developed over my long years of living in Erebor, and cursed myself for my moment of sentiment and hopelessness.**

**I was just crossing through Laketown (which, along with Dale I had decided that a warning was unnecessary for, seeing as the human men and women were already panicking and rushing about) when I realized where the first place I would have to stop would be. MIrkwood. **

**I held a deep hatred for everything that lived in that forest, but none more so than the wood elves and their vile excuse for a king. While tensions had somewhat settled between our people and our immortal neighbors since the War of The Ring, I had not extinguished my resentment for them and was convinced that I never would. **

**A sense of panic and fear that I had learned to mask down to and art after decades of practice began to arise in my stomach. If I were to stop my horse in the wood and seek counsel with King Thranduil my resolve would truly be put to the test, and after what I had just left behind me I wasn't sure how long my carefully rehearsed composure would last. I was torn between my own fear and hatred and loyalty to my king.**

**In the end my pride won out over my anxieties, so I kept my horse on course to Eryn Lasgalen. **

**I didn't reach the forest's edge until around midday, after running my horse over the freshly built bridges that connected the reconstructed Laketown to the surrounding lands.**

**A few yards away from the treeline I dismounted the exhausted animal, who had probably done more exercise that night than he had in his whole life. My legs ached when I landed on them, I closed my eyes and taking a deep breath left the horse in my wake, walking towards the very place of many of my nightmares.**

**I kneeled, picking up a small rock about the size of my hand, and hurled it into the trees before me. Somewhere I had heard that the king of this forest was connected to every living thing in it. Good. If I had to enter that wood once more I wanted to be sure I had the king's undivided attention. **

**Drawing Orcrist from where it was sheathed at my left hip I took five long strides to the oak nearest me and bore down upon it's great trunk. Again and again I dulled my blade against it, pieces of bark flying from the tree. "Come on tree monkeys! I know you are there! Come to me and I will stop, I seek but only an audience with your king!" I bellowed into the woods.**

**All I heard was the faint rustling of leaves, and when I looked up from my tree hacking I was met with an arrow aimed between my eyes. **

**Hey guys! So this was the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction, as you may have already guessed it is an AU which I forgot to mention in the summary. And if you hate my OC that's alright cause I'm not even sure I like her. This is purely for fun so please be nice to me, I would appreciate reviews, and if this goes well I will continue this story, I can answer some questions if you have them as well. This will have aspects of both movie and book verse in it. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, so anything that you recognize is not mine!

Warning Because I'm Paranoid~ In this chapter and in future ones there are some slight mentions of PTSD and some of anxiety

Straightening slowly, I held up my hands in a form of surrender, but never relinquished my hold on the blade. There was an elf in front of me, behind me, and at either of my sides, all with arrows knocked and aimed for me. I sheathed my sword carefully, trying to not anger them further. I may have been impulsive and unreasonable at times but I was no fool. I knew when to not push my limits.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing, girl?" The one directly in front of me said through clenched teeth. He had russet brown hair and golden eyes that never strayed from my own.

Holding up my hands once more I got straight to the point, "I hail from Erebor, I seek an audience with the king of these lands. Lives are at stake." I made a move toward the forest while still inside my cage of elves, signaling that the conversation was over. The ellon who had addressed me reached out and grabbed my bare arm, his three comrades never moving from their places around me.

I spun on him at his touch, his hand falling from my arm. I had an overwhelming urge to reach for one of the various daggers hidden on my body. He was not trying to hurt me, merely attempting to stop my exit, but his touch burned my skin and sparked my hatred for his people, it made a fear that had been masked for many years began to bubble within me.

My quick reaction must have surprised him, because now it was his turn to show me he meant no harm. Keeping his hands up his face went from surprise to fury in seconds. "The only life at stake I see here is that oak, and I am no fool, you hardly look like one who hails from Erebor, girl, if you have not noticed, you are quite tall for a dwarf." That was when I realized that these men stood at eye level with me. _Strange,_ I thought, _the last time I saw elfs I hardly came up to their mid-chests. _I filed those thoughts away and decided to address it later.

"I needed to gain both you and your king's attention, and clearly it has worked for at least one of those people. Now, please, if you value the lives of yourself and your kin then take me to your king, I wish to leave as soon as possible." I began to turn from him, but this time it seemed that my words had stuck with them because not one protested, but instead exchanged a look of agreement before letting me pass.

The soldier who had been at my left ran to retrieve my horse as the one who had spoken previously with me appeared at my side. The last two fell into step behind me, and one who had been silent before asked simply, "Who are you?" in a tone that was neither hostile nor particularly friendly.

In truth it was a valid question. I had just showed up outside their forest in the middle of the day wearing my nightgown and riding boots, yelling into the woods and attempting to kill a tree with my sword. I would want to know who I was too.

I took a moment to answer him, I had a delicate past with these people and was not looking to rock the boat at that particular moment. "That is a complex question to ask, soldier. I often wonder the same. Who am I really? Am I good or bad? Who do others think I am? But none of that matters, all that you need to know is that I am a messenger, sent by King Fili, who wishes to be out of this forest as soon as she can. The rest you can decide for yourself if you wish, but the rest of who I am matters not at the moment. Nor is it truly any of your business."

After that, we walked the rest of the way to the city in silence.

I could hardly breathe as we walked across the bridge and through the city's gate. I hated that place. I hated those people. And above all, I hated their king. In short, I did not want to be there. More than once I had considered getting on the horse that was being led behind me and continuing on my way. Reminding myself of the many reasons that I hated the man, I had decided a few miles from the city that I would never stoop to Thranduil's level, I would never condemn a nation of people to death, even if it meant fear and discomfort on my part.

My hands began to shake as I was led toward the dais on which his throne sat. I could see him from where I stood, drawing ever near to the king as we walked. He was speaking with one of the ellon who had led me to the city, most likely telling him that I was insane and should be placed in the dungeons for my own safety. He tilted his head toward us and we quickened our pace to reach him.

The elf who led my horse turned away from us heading, I imagined, toward the stables. My feet felt quite heavy when I reached him, I forced my hands to steady for I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how uncomfortable he made me.

The Elven King looked much the same as he had the last time I saw him. A crown of twigs and red berries sat atop his silver-blonde hair. He wore flowing robes of silver and maroon, his hands clasped behind his back. His face was as young and fair as the last time I saw him, and his grey-blue eyes were just as cold and just as wise.

The elves at my side dropped to one knee before their king, eyes on the floor, most likely not wanting to meet his knowing gaze. I remained standing, simply inclining my head at him. I had not a shred of respect for that man, so why should I bow or even curtsy to him pretending that I did?

"Agoreg vae. Ego," He commanded, and with that they turned away not sparing a glance more at me.

Once they were gone, he began to pace circles around me. I supposed he was scrutinizing me, much the same as the armed guards stationed on either side of the platform were from under their helms. I followed him with my eyes, turning my head slightly when his revolutions brought him behind me. His eyes roved over my whole body before he finally stopped in front of me, his gaze meeting mine once more.

I knew what he was doing. This was the same routine he used when speaking with a prisoner. He would attempt to intimidate me with his mannerisms, walking proudly, looking me in the eyes, and acting with a casual regalness which had made others before me crumble at his feet and tell him their darkest of secrets.

Fear coursed through my veins at simply being in this place, but now that I stood in the presence of this man who I had spent so much energy hating that fear was beginning to mingle with rage.

"So," He finally spoke, "you come to my boarders, dressed as if you have just rolled out of bed, only to begin harming my trees in some kind of fit of rage. Then you proceed to tell my scouts that if you are not granted an audience with me that they will all die. I must ask you now if you are insane, or if Erebor, if that is really where you are from, needs aid this urgently that they would send you to gain my attention?" He did not sound angry, only annoyed.

"I did not come to ask for help that I will not receive. I come to warn you. The Lonely Mountain is under attack once more. We have a legion of fire drakes and orcs invading us, and by the looks of their force they will not stop there. I suggest you either prepare your army for battle or to evacuate your city." Getting straight to the point I never let my gaze waver from his.

"And what authority do you have that I should believe you? You clearly lack some sense of sanity, not to mention you are quite..._tall _for a dwarf to begin with." He questioned, beginning to pace around me again. I hated being interrogated, which was exactly what he was doing, but in a most stubble way that many ignorant criminals and dignitaries would not notice.

"I did not come here to be interrogated, King Thranduil. You keep staring at my face as if you know the answer to your own question. But if you must hear me say it, I am Delia Heartwith, High Lady Under the Mountain as well as Queen Regent." His face took on an expression of understanding and he stopped his pacing.

"I thought as much. Your eyes gave you away, dear. But, I could not be sure, my, my how you've changed young one. No longer are you the young dwarf that-"

"As much as I would enjoy reminiscing on my past with _you, _my _lord,_" I cut him off, that was were I would draw the line. Those were dangerous waters he was treading on, and I could already feel my self control breaking. If I had to be in his presence for much longer I knew that it would break completely and I would end up saying something that I would regret. "I must be on my way. This visit has served it's purpose, the decision falls to you. Stay here to die, or run somewhere that may be safe. I must go though, if you will excuse me,"

I bobbed my head once more as a way of farewell before turning from him and walking back the way I came.

"At least allow me to give you proper riding clothes, what you are in now cannot be comfortable in the slightest, not to mention it is staggeringly improper attire if you are looking to speak to any other people of importance. They may think you are a beggar." I stopped in my tracks when he spoke. I did not want his help any more than I wanted to hand feed a bear.

"I apologize if my attire makes you uncomfortable. But to be honest, I cannot find it in myself to care about your comfort. You may just be the first man that I have ever met who is this displeased to see a woman in her nightgown. Riding clothes are quite unnecessary, if I find myself to be uncomfortable then I will purchase clothes in the next kingdom I come to. I do not want the help of a selfish lying rat. Now I shall be on my way if you have nothing else to say to me."

There it was. The snap. I had just called one of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth a selfish lying rat. I cursed my sharp tongue, but it was too late to take the words back. Whatever came next I had brought on myself.

I saw the guards shift for the first time in their armor. "Rich words coming from the likes of _you, _miss Heartwith. But that is not even your name is it? Fili may allow you to speak to him like this but I will not. Especially not from a child such as yourself. You have hardly begun to live, my lady, and if I were you I would at least make an _attempt_ to keep my miserable existence in tack for a while longer. Thank you for warning me, now be gone before I regret my decision to let you leave my forest as a free woman."

And so I did. Not sparing him another glance for fear that I would put voice to my thoughts again.

Shortly after fleeing the Elven King my heart was racing as I realized I hadn't the slightest idea where the elves had put my horse. My breathing was shallow, and my hands began to tremble again as I became aware of all that had transpired in the last day. Erebor was in flames, I was in _Mirkwood_, I had just spoken to Thranduil, and now I was without a steed in that labyrinth the wood elves called a city and had no idea how to leave. Overall it sounded like one of my better nightmares. I was half expecting Bilbo Baggins to appear from behind a pillar with a map of the city and a plan.

In fact I did find someone I recognised, but I was not nearly as happy to see them as I would have been to see the old burglar. The scout with the golden eyes strode toward me as I did him. "Come with me, I will take you to your horse" He said simply, turning on heel and heading the way he came.

He lead me down two flights of stairs and around two left turns before we arrived at the massive stables. Stalls lined the walls on both sides of me, leading down a corridor with passages leading off the the sides about every ten stalls. My horse was five stalls in and directly to my right. He was fully tacked, and just as I had left him, except for the addition of a full saddle bag hanging of the right side of my saddle.

"I thought I told the king that I did not want any riding clothes." I turned to the ellon who had followed me to my steed before entering the stall to begin untying the bag.

"That is not from him, nor is it simply clothing. Myself and my three comrades put what you will need for a long journey in there. We wish you luck my lady." He stated.

I did not remove the bag, simply gripping my reins I led the stallion into the corridor. In truth, I did feel rather naked now that my gown did not fit properly. I would have never accepted the provisions had they been offered by the king, but now I would have taken this man's prized family heirlooms if it meant leaving his presence and this forest sooner.

"If you would be so kind as to point me in the right direction toward the road headed east I would greatly appreciate it." I made an attempt to calm myself by running my hands through the horse's mane. I hated to ask for help but I would never have made it out of that forest on my own.

Before he could reply a tall elf rounded the corner behind my back leading a pure white stallion. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but as the sound of hoofs drew nearer his attention was redirected to over my shoulder. I turned to see what had so suddenly captured his attention about the approaching pair.

The horse himself was an exquisite creature. His white coat was smooth and shining, with toned muscles on his neck, chest, and legs. The animal bore no saddle, only a bridle with reins that rested in the hand of an ellon walking at his side.

Something about the elf was familiar, but I could not quite place where from. He had long pale yellow hair that was tightly bound away from his face, revealing strong features and icy blue eyes. I would have thought him handsome if I had not held such an animosity for his race.

"My lord Legolas," The scout, seeming to forget my presence, nodded his head at the man as he approached._ Legolas, _I thought, _where do I know that name from? _

"Airnir," He nodded back at the elf, Airnir. "I could not help but overhear that you are in need of a guide headed to the east, I am setting out in that direction so it would be no trouble for me to point you towards the road."

"It matters not to me which of you, just that I leave as soon as possible. I must make haste." With that I swung myself into my saddle. I would have prefered Airnir to show me out, something about how familiar Legolas was unsettled me. If I did not remember him there was probably a good reason why.

"Then I shall leave you, my lord, my lady," Airnir nodded to each of us in turn, then spun on his heel, leaving the stable.

I glanced at Legolas, who began to lead his horse through a passage to our right, and to where I hoped would be an exit from that wretched city. I followed a fair distance behind him, not wanting him to see as I finally allowed my hands to tremble for the first time since entering the underground fortress.

The one thing that I would give to Legolas, was that he knew when not to talk. We had lead our horses over the bridge leading out of the city, and from there rode off into the trees. In the time of our short journey we had not spoke two words to one another. I was beginning to be uncomfortable with his silence about a mile away from the city.

"I am not in need of an escort, I know which direction to go now, you may be on your way." I made an attempt to dismiss him hoping that he would take the hint that I wanted to be alone. The longer I spent with him the more I felt as though I had met him before, and there were very few elfs that I had ever met and had good experiences with.

"Like I said before my lady, I must travel in this direction as well, and it would be quite rude of me to leave you out here on your own." He replied, turning his gaze away from the path to look at me. "Your name is Delia, if I am not mistaken? Forgive me, I never introduced myself, I am-"

"-Legolas, I gathered that much, I'm not dim. And, I assume whatever was going to follow the name was something along the lines of captain of the king's guard? Or perhaps adviser?" I interrupted him. It seemed like that was becoming a habit of mine, cutting off important elfs.

To my surprise, he let out a small chuckle. "I am afraid that your assumptions are not correct. I am Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood. I only think it right that you know whom you are being accompanied by, I can tell that you are not overly quick to trust."

_Of course,_ I thought. I was unsure how I hadn't noticed before, but his resemblance to the Elvenking was uncanny. He had his father's platinum colored hair and clear blue eyes. I was unsure how but something about his eyes was not as cold as Thranduil's. Where his stare was merciless and intrusive, something about his son's gaze was far kinder and far warmer, while still retaining the same wisdom that came from far too many years of being on this earth.

This new revelation explained why he had been so familiar to me, for I had seen him before on a number of occasions. The Battle of The Five Armies was the one that first came to mind.

My surprise must have been evident on my face because he simply let out another chuckle and turned his attention back to our path.

His involvement in that battle gave me all the more reason to not want him there. That was one day that I had tried very hard not to let my mind wander to, and now that I was in the presence of someone who had also been there that was becoming harder to do.

After several more hours of traveling in silence Legolas suggested that we stop and make camp for the night.

"Well then my lord, this must be where we part ways." I said. I truthfully had no desire to stop, and this proved to be a perfect way to rid myself of Legolas in the process.

"That horse is not in good enough shape to keep on at the rate you wish to go, you will work him to death." He countered, swinging off of his own horse's back and onto the forest floor.

I reached down to run my fingers through my steed's dark mane while I tried to think of an excuse as to why that was a bad idea, only to have my hand become damp from his sweat. The dreaded wave of sympathy for the animal came flooding back to me and I was torn between letting him rest for a few hours or continuing on, not caring for the only companion that I really desired to have.

"I will stop for five hours, no more, no less." I declared, kicking my foot out of the stirrup and joining him on the ground.

He nodded, then turned away leading me to a small clearing a short way off the road.

I would have never admitted it out loud but Mirkwood had changed for the better since the War of The Ring. The trees were far less menacing and dark, having regained all of their former health. The canopy of branches and leaves above our heads let in the orange light of dusk in small beams, casting a yellow glow upon the forest floor. To anyone other than myself, I imagined the realm would be a sight to behold, but I knew what kind of creatures lurked behind the scenery. I deemed the ones who governed the wood to be the worst of all.

Once we reached the clearing I unclipped the saddle bags, throwing them over my shoulder. "Please make sure that horse does not go anywhere, I shall return shortly." I did not wait for him to respond as I left the clearing.

After walking a good distance away from our campsite and ducking behind a tree for good measure I opened the packs to check for a spare change of clothes. Inside the first pack I found a hair brush and small mirror set atop a leather bundle that I assumed to be some kind of apparel. I removed those items and laid them out on the ground in front of me.

Throwing the now empty bag to the side I unraveled the bundle of clothing. The leather that the mirror and brush had been sitting on was in fact a long trench coat that, upon inspection looked like it would fall past my knees. Inside the coat was a pair of moss green leggings with a matching cloak, brown leather arm bracers, an off-white traveling dress, and a brown corset-like vest that matched the bracers perfectly. I rolled my eyes at how _elven_ all of the garments were, but pulled the leggings on all the same.

I glanced over my shoulder to be sure that I was still alone before pulling off the dirty and tattered nightgown and throwing it to the ground. I pulled on the dress, lightly hugging my arms and torso until it reached my waist, where it flowed over my hips until slightly past my knees where the fabric of the skirts came to a soft point. There was a slit on either side of the skirt starting on my upper thighs making it an excellent dress for traveling, but certainly an elven style.

Next I slipped the vest over my shoulders, snuggly tightening it with the laces on it's front. The vest was quickly followed by the arm braces, although I had no use for them, I was a nightmare with a bow. I slipped my feet back into my boots, which I had taken off before I put on the leggings.

Bending down I made sure the dagger was in place before the shoe was completely on my foot. I proceeded to check the ones strapped to my wrists, back, and thigh, all of which were now covered with clothing, which was how I liked them.

_Airnir must have been trying to tell me something,_ I thought as I picked up the brush and mirror. Gazing at the piece of glass in my hand I took in my own features.

My face was in a relatively normal condition aside from the small sploches of dried orc blood on my cheeks, which I removed with a carefully licked finger. There were dark circles under my large eyes, most likely from stress and my rude awakening the night before, but there was nothing I could do about that.

The Elven King had been right when he said that my eyes could give me away, they were the first thing most people noticed about me. The irises of my eyes were a light shade of indigo, like the color of a young, clear, night sky. Towards my pupils the blue got slightly lighter, but only just. They were a shade hardly ever achieved in nature, most of the time only seen on the most finely made of garments.

Looking away from my face I sat against the trunk of the tree so I could begin to work the tangles out of my long hair. With some great deal of effort I eventually had ran the brush through my mass of thick hair and was beginning to braid some pieces away from my face. Once I had two braids coming from the back of my head to meet at the back of my head I combined them before tying my hair off with a small strip of leather that I had found in the pocket of the coat.

I leaned back against the tree. My bones were still aching from the night before when I had been the victim of who-knew-what at the hands of that wizard. I could tell that whatever he had done had changed my body in one way or another, but truly I was afraid to find out what had changed. I looked down towards my feet, while my boots still fit I could tell that I was taller than before.

While I had always been tall for a dwarrowdam, I could see that my legs were substantially longer than they had been. That explained most of the strangeness during my encounter with the elves. It explained how I had been able to look at their eyes without having to break my neck, and the fact that I was now riding a rather large horse through Mirkwood.

_Odd thing to curse someone with on a field of battle, _I thought while putting on the trench coat. Throwing the cloak across my shoulders I began the trek back to camp, thinking all the while of different ways to avoid the elf while having to occupy the same campsite as him.

**Elvish:**

_Agoreg vae. Ego- You did well. Be gone._

**A/N~**

**Thanks for reading chapter two! I'm sorry it has taken so long to update I am a terrible terrible procrastinator. Thank you to those who have already favorited and followed this story your support means a lot to me, and thank you to my two reviewers I really appreciate the advice. And lastly I want to give a shoutout to my awesome editor nataliepihulak! Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome, please tell me what you think! **


End file.
